Bells Will Be Ringing
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ben/Lily fic. Takes place a year in future, on Ben and Lily's wedding day. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Ben/Lily fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Off the Map. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, this is the third fic I've written for this pairing/section, and I'm still waiting for the Off the Map section to open up - yes, I know that by the time this will be read, the section will have been opened up so that I can POST this, I just thought I'd express my impatience as waiting for things. _

_Anywhoo, another short one for these two, I'm so happy that they're hinting at pairing them together already, I love their dynamic. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

As far as jungle ceremonies went, theirs was pretty nice. They'd cleared away a flat area by the cliffs that she and her friends had dove off of their first week there, and set up the chairs and gazebo there. Some of the locals had gathered flowers and thin vines, wrapping them around the poles of the gazebo, and creating a few other bundles of flowers to place about the area.

Family and friends had flocked together for the ceremony, and were all seated patiently as they waited for the big moment.

Otis was standing next to Ben, grinning at the groom, who was about to become a husband. Next to him was Tommy, though he was there more to keep the numbers even. Making their way down the aisle were Mina and Ryan, smiling widely as they walked on the rose petal covered carpet.

Once they were all in place, the harpist changed the melody, and the local jungle band began a gentle, romantic tune on their instruments, announcing that the bride was making her way down the aisle.

Lily walked beside her father, her arm tucked into his elbow, amazed that this day was finally here. After the accident, she'd never thought that she would find love again, and she'd certainly never gone to the jungle looking to find it.

But, there it was. Dr. Ben Keeton, quite possibly the most passionate, caring, selfless, and beautiful man she'd ever met. And he'd asked her to marry him ... she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around it.

She smiled softly at the guests as she passed, seeing the gentleman that she'd saved her first day in the jungle. She'd invited him on a whim, and was so touched that he'd come back to the jungle for her wedding. She had a feeling that his wife was smiling down on all of them that day. Next, her eyes moved to Ryan, in her lovely, purple, bridesmaid dress. The red-haired woman who had once held Ben's heart, now grinning happily for the both of them. Next to her was Mina, who'd become her best friend in the year that they'd been here. She and Tommy had started seeing each other a few months ago, and the radiant glow about her best friend made Lily wonder if they would be bringing a child into the world soon.

Everyone looked so happy to be there, to witness them promising to spend the rest of their lives together. However, none of their expressions even held a candle to the look on Ben's face as she approached the alter. He was looking at her like a man who was being handed the most precious treasure in the world, as though he was looking into the face of an angel ... it was the most surreal feeling she'd ever felt.

She and her father reached the point in the aisle where he would release her to Ben's hand, granting the man final permission to wed his daughter. He stopped, turned to her, and pulled her veil back gently over her hair, tucking it back. He smiled softly down at her, not trying to prevent the tears the slipped freely from his weathered eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asked her one last time.

Lily nodded her head, blinking back her own tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

He nodded, taking her hand and turning towards Ben. Her father placed her hand in Ben's, nodding at the younger man before leaning back to Lily and kissing her cheek softly. He made his way to his seat in the front row, wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief.

Ben squeezed her hand softly, leading her up to the Shaman. They nodded to one another, and the ceremony began.

The ceremony hadn't been what she'd always imagined, the food wasn't what she'd dreamed of when she was twelve years old, and it wasn't the most extravagant reception that it could have possibly been ... but Lily didn't care. She was there with the love of her life, vowing to spend eternity with him. Her friends and family were all around her, and she was in the only place she could ever imagine being truly happy. Dr. Lily Brenner, about to become Dr. Lily Keeton, was happy. All things considered it was the best day she could have ever hoped for, and the first day of the rest of her life.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
